


Balrog and the List

by GalaxyMuse



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyMuse/pseuds/GalaxyMuse
Summary: Lune's birthday is here but he is not glad,The latest post package has him rather mad!Read the tale of a specter and his tricky plight,And the lesson he learned upon this holy night.A poem inspired by one of tumblr artist npayu's works





	Balrog and the List

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [メリークリスマス＆ルネ誕おめ〜！°˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/449867) by npayu. 



‘Twas the night before Christmas,  
Deep in the Underworld,  
Where a Specter sat, arms crossed,  
A long list unfurled.

“I think there’s a mess up”, he spoke as he read,  
“This is a list of children that ought not be dead!”  
“Why has this happened,” he groaned with dismay,  
He didn’t need extra stress on his birthday.

“Minos won’t like this, he will not at all,”  
“Should so many children today make the fall”  
“Down into our realm,” he worried in his pace,  
He dared not imagine the scolding he’d face.

“But to who does this list belong to?” was the thing,  
As he pondered this question he heard a bell ring.

“QUIET!” He screamed, his natural reaction  
Whenever there was an unplanned noisy action

“Forgive me Master Balrog,” a feeble voice croaked.  
The small servant knew well the rage he provoked.  
But the issue was urgent and needed addressing.  
“The post office made an error most distressing.”

“For the list before you sir,” he gulped in a pause,  
“Was actually meant for Mister Santa Claus.”

Balrog Lune slapped his palm to his face in frustration  
“Of course it’s for him, curse this celebration!!”  
“This means he has what’s mine,” the Specter then thought,  
“I’m off to the North Pole,” he declared, now distraught.

“Good luck to you, sir!” The meek servant did call.  
“QUIET!” Balrog shrieked as he stormed out the hall.

He appeared in a flash at the front of a house,  
Snow fell as the Specter, quiet as a mouse,  
Knocked on a door with a big Candy Cane  
“Who is it?” an old man asked at the windowpane

“Good sir, I am Lune, and there’s been a plight,”  
“That I have traveled far to come and make right.”  
“I have your list of children, the good girls and boys,”  
“Whereas you have my book of far lesser joys.”

With a creak the door opened, and with a jolly laugh  
The old man in red gave Balrog Lune a wink  
“What a blessing you’re here, as us and the staff,”  
“Saw your book and had no clue at all what to think!”

“Come in,” Santa offered, “do please come inside,”  
“You’ve come a long way and you look quite distressed,”  
“You can warm yourself here by our fireside.”  
“And have some hot cocoa. We’ll sort out this mess!”

As warm and inviting as the offer did seem,  
Balrog knew he had little time to waste.  
“I thank you for your offer, it would be quite a dream,”  
“But I must return to my post with utmost haste.”

Santa Claus smiled, for he did know,  
The Specter’s duty and what was at stake.  
“You’re a hard worker,” he praised, “although  
“Don’t forget to relax a give your peers a break.”

“I hear,” said Santa, a twinkle in his eye,  
As the two traded items more valued than gold,  
“That today is your birthday, and who do I spy,  
“On my list of good children, both young and old!”

Balrog Lune, rather puzzled, looked once more to the list  
Lo, there was his name! His eyes began to mist.  
“Never did I think, Mister Claus, you’d consider,  
“Myself a good person, I, a deep sinner.”

“Many children on my list are both good and bad,”  
“But they always try to do their best.  
“You work hard in the place of Minos, Sir Lune,  
“And for that today, you have earned some good rest.”

For his birthday, to Lune did Santa impart  
Two presents wrapped neatly in red, green and white  
With a renewed passion and a warmth in his heart  
Lune waved goodbye to Santa then vanished out of sight

When to the podium he returned with his book,  
He opened the first box, eager to have a look  
At what Mister Claus had deemed his prize  
And once more did light shine in Lune’s eyes

He held up in triumph his present-what bliss!  
Noise cancelling headphones, how useful was this!  
Now at long last he could block out the clatter  
That stirred his hall when something was the matter

Gleefully he opened box number two,  
And grinned from ear to ear-he cried out, “Woohoo!”  
Somehow Mrs. Claus had the time to bake  
A dark chocolate frosted devil’s food cake!

“What troubles you sir?!” the same servant did shout,  
Rushing in to see if his master was harmed.  
“Are those pesky Saints in here running about?  
“Get out of here vermin, with a scythe I’m armed!”

“Be still Markino, there’s nothing amiss,”  
“I returned from the North Pole, and have a look at this!”  
“Get some plates, some forks, some napkins and wine.”  
“Mrs. Claus made me a cake, so come, let us dine!”

Markino, so flattered that Lune would invite him,  
To enjoy some sweets on such a sudden whim,  
Quickly met the request. As they ate they concurred,  
The Athenians were morons-Saint Nick they far preferred.

Their stomachs now full, in some chairs they both smiled  
What a great ending to a problem most wild!  
With his new headphones on, Balrog Lune told his aide dear,  
“Happy Holidays Markino, and a prosperous New Year.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once the artist i was inspired by saw this work, they responded in the best way possible :)  
> https://bit.ly/2svY07l


End file.
